Hitsugaya's unusual behaviour
by Cocopop55
Summary: Tatsumi Hayato, third seat of the tenth division of the Gotei 13 had notice that his Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro has been a lot more aggravated lately and wants to find out why. Along with Hitsugaya's long term wrath was his unusual display of affection towards a raven head human that got all of tenth division's undivided attention.


**I've never written a fanfic before so I'm really nervous right now but I** ** _hope_** **that you guys enjoy it!**

Tatsumi Hayato, third seat of the tenth division was dejectedly strolling down the hallway leading to Hitsugaya-taichou office, enjoying the peacefulness before he deals with his taichou's wrath. He just received a hell butterfly moments ago from his taichou to come to his office as soon as he can. For the past weeks he noticed that his taichou has been more aggravated lately and his already short temper has shortened even more. This display of anger caused the third seat to drop everything he was doing and started to the tenth division's office choosing to get it over and done with. It's not like his taichou's irritation was inconspicuous, on the contrary it was obvious to everyone in the tenth division seeing as they serve as Hitsugaya-taichou's stress reliever. At first, Hayato just shrugged it off as one of those bad days but over the course of two weeks, Hitsugaya-taichou's mood has worsened. Hayato would know because he was a victim of Hitsugaya-taichou's asperity.

 **Flashback**

Hayato was walking down the same hallway leading towards Hitsugaya-taichou's office with a stack of completed paperwork, all neatly organised and filed as to not put any more stress on the youngest taichou of the Gotei 13. The stack of completed paperwork was not only just his, the other half belonged to Mastumoto-fukutaichou as well and she may or may not _persuade_ him into completing her paperwork as well. Now, Hayato is usually well organised and always gives in his paperwork on time but due to the sudden rise in Hollow attacks Hayato had found no time to finish his paperwork and for the first time in years, Hayato had missed the deadline. Fortunately, he was not the only one as Matsumoto's paperwork was due 3 months back give or take. Since Hayato rarely misses his deadline, Hitsugaya-taichou would usually dismiss it as he figured Matsumoto-fukutaichou would push her paperwork onto him as well. 'Usually' being the keyword.

The moment Hayato stepped into Hitsugaya-taichou's office; he noticed the drastic change in temperature instantly. Curiously he looked around the office and took exclusive notice of the small icicles forming on the edge of the furniture only to dismiss it and turn his attention towards his taichou. The said taichou was seated behind his desk full off stacked paperwork, reading a report on the latest Hollow attack, his eyes covered by the fringe of his hair, his form looking stiffer than usual.

"Third seat Tatsumi, why may I ask, are you late?" questioned Hitsugaya, although he asked politely the tone of his voice had a sharp edge to it causing Hayato to freeze, as if one movement would cause him his life. Add in Hitsugaya's thick reiatsu and he felt like he was standing on thin ice in the middle of a blizzard. It was a good thing that his taichou's gaze was not on him at the moment as he was sure that he wouldn't be able to withstand it.

"A-ah! S-s-s-sumimasen taichou- eep" He squeaked and as if on cue his taichou's gaze made contact with his and he felt the ice crack a little. Hayato trembled under Hitsugaya-taichou's glowing blue eyes and finally took notice of the eerily cold vibe his taichou's was emitting. It was when Hitsugaya's hand and eyebrow twitch did Hayato turned around and bolted out of the young taichou's office, paperwork drifting its way to the ground where he previously stood. At this point, Hayato doesn't care about the consequences that follow, he just wanted to get away from that room and crawl under his bed. He can already feel the thin ice he stood on crack and slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean as his taichou's reiatsu chased after him.

 **End of Flashback**

Hayato felt his confidence whither away along with the memories of that day. It doesn't help that he overheard one of his colleage that just the other day Hitsugaya-taichou froze half of the shinigami who were in the training grounds for misspeaking the incantation of a kido spell and another for missing a step in zanjutsu. Not only that, yesterday the Soutaichou had ordered the tenth and sixth division taichou and fukutaichou to do a quick once over of Karakura Town to check for any abnormal activity.

Meaning, his taichou would've met Kurosaki Ichigo. Meaning, his taichou would be really riled up when he gets back. Meaning, his taichou is probably sharpening his zanpaktou right now getting ready to behead the next person who crosses the threshold of his office or in other words, Tatsumi Hayato. God knows that his taicho and Kurosaki Ichigo did not get along, if anything their relationship only worsened over time. At first it was just his taichou who couldn't handle Kurosaki Ichigo's audacity and would blow up at him for using his given name but as the years go by, Kurosaki Ichigo suddenly began jumping Hitsugaya whenever he came to visit Soul Society. Not the normal 'jumping' of course, after all this is Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki's are not normal. Apparently Kurosaki Ichigo's definition of 'jumping' is to use Getsuga Tensho whenever the target is insight; of course this would fail most of the time due to his lack of control over his reiatsu and resulted in destruction of buildings.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hayato placed a hand on the sliding door and took a deep breath before slamming the door open. He quickly fell into a ninety-degree bow, not wanting to face his superior.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! You wanted to see me?" Hayato cursed himself when his speech came out louder then he expected.

"Ah, sorry to burden you but it seems Matsumoto hid her paperwork in my office again, could you deliver them to her?" Hitsugaya replied, pointing to the many stack of paperwork.

"H-hai" Composing himself from his ninety-degree bow and started towards the mountains of paperwork only to stop and notice that the room was _warm._

He glanced at the corner of his eyes only to see that Hitsugaya-taichou hasn't being paying attention to him this whole time, choosing to rather stare at the photo in his hand. Hayato's eyes was suddenly drawn to the daze look on his taichou's face, accompanying it was a small lift of his mouth… His taichou was smiling and rather softly at that. This gesture has Hayato wondering what was in the photo to cause his taichou to make such a soft and dazed expression. Unfortunately before he could take a peak, his taichou stuffed the photo in his shihakusho and ordered him to get out of his office, causing Hayato to wonder if it was just his imagination.

As shocking and unbelievable as it may seem, this wasn't the strangest gesture (although it may just have been his imagination) that Hitsugaya has displayed. In fact what happened the day after wiped every shinigami in the tenth division off their feet and took the cake.

Tatsumi Hayato, third seat of the tenth division never would've thought he'd live to see the day his taicho would skip out on work. His taicho, the workaholic, mature child prodigy that is always in his office slaving away, trying to catch up on paperwork. His hardworking, serious, short tempered taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro was currently seated on the roof of the tenth division barracks, watching the sunset. Of course, if it were just that, the whole of tenth division wouldn't be gathered in a corner, spying on their taicho. Yes, the whole of tenth division has ditched their work only to spy on their taicho.

Why, you ask. The answer lays with the raven haired female that is snugly seated between his legs. That's right the tenth division taicho is _cuddling_ with a female. A _female_. It's not like his taichou wasn't a hit with the ladies, in fact his taicho has always been popular with the female population even when he was young. However back then his taichou was "as cute as a teddy bear", his colleague stated and up till this day he was still considered cute… in a completely different context. The so-called child prodigy was no longer a child as he finally hit his (very late) growth spurt and reached a height that could rival Kuchiki-taichou's. Ever since then, the tenth division has been gaining a great deal of recruits over the past few years, over 75% being females. And when Valentine Days rolled around his taichou gave up and started avoiding the opposite sex all together, unless it's Hinamori-fukutaichou from the fifth division, their own fukutaichou or work related women.

So finding his taichou, sitting on the roof, having his arms wrapped _comfortably_ around the waist of the female situated between his legs was surprising, shocking even. This gesture caused the women in the group to fuss over who the girl was, some defending the mysterious girl, others itching to behead her. The men on the other hand, were shamelessly staring at the couple with jaws dropped to the ground whilst others checked the girl out (and he swore the temperature dropped). Then there were the supporters of the couple squealing over how romantic Hitsugaya-taichou was, with Matsumoto-fukutaicho being the leader of course. Hitsugaya-taichou seems to be full of suprises today, if it was just cuddling the shinigami/s of the tenth division could handle it. However when Hitsugaya-taichou turned the girl around and pulled her into a rather passionate and experienced kiss, he unknowingly dealt the final blow and shinigami/s started fainting from left to right, the murderous intent thickened and Matsumoto's group squealed even louder then before.

These actions unfortunately did not escape Hitsugaya's sense as he turned to glare at the group, his gaze giving the group a once-over before landing on Matsumoto. Before Hitsugaya could reprimand them the girl that was now straddling his lap placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him into another kiss, giving the shinigami/s the chance to shunpo away.

"ARIGATO KARIN-CHAN" echoed the tenth division's fukutaicho as she shunpo-ed away.

They're asses may have been saved that day but it didn't stop the punishments that followed the day after.

Despite the punishment, Hayato was rather satisfied when he found the answer to his taichou's rage. Over the course of two weeks where Hitsugaya taichou's anger was at its peak, Kurosaki Karin was at an ALL boys soccer camp.


End file.
